Harry Potter and the Scar of the Paradigm Curse
by CrystalDiamondZ
Summary: Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts in his sixth year. And on the way, the trio had made two new friends, making their bond of friendship much stronger... but will this bond of friendship last forever? Will one of their friends, betray Harry Potter?


Author's Note: Hello! My name is CrystalDiamondZ and please call me CD if you want! Welcome to my first HP fanfic!!! This is not my first attempt to write a fanfic, so I think I should have some skills... ::rolls eyes:: Yeah right! LOL I have written other fanfics before, but they are not about Harry Potter. They are about TVB stars... though I highly doubt you guys that know TVB. Anyways I really hope you will enjoy my first Harry Potter fanfic!!!! After you read, please review!  
  
-------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Scar of the Paradigm Curse  
  
Chapter 1: His Best Birthday  
  
=============  
  
Has anyone heard of the Changs? Ever heard of the prettiest girl at Hogwarts named Cho? Well if you haven't, now you have. Cho Chang was her full name. She was very smart and pretty. She likes to ride a broomstick around and around the Quiddith stadiums, and help her house, Ravenclaw, win the Quiddith Cup. She likes to chat with her friends between corridors and likes to check on how good she does on her wandwork and exc. But have you ever heard of her sister?  
  
Clara Chang was the name of her sister.  
  
No one knew she had a sister. No one in Britain knew that this Clara Chang even exists. Until one day... they met her.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Harry Potter is yet again, under his bed sheets in the middle of the night, doing his "so-called" summer work. It was a really hot summer night, for he was sweating uncontrollably, making his bed sheets wet. His round glasses were slipping down his nose, due to the fact that his nose was sweating too. He scoffed hastily and pulled the bed sheets off.  
  
He sat up straight, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with his baggy t-shirt. He put them back on, and then, a mirror in front of him met his face.  
  
His eyes slowly went to his forehead. A scar, shaped like a lightning bolt was clearly visible on the middle of his wet forehead. He glared coldly at it. Voldemort. The person he was dying to kill. He had formed this horrible scar on the top of poor Harry's head. Seeing the scar was like seeing the person itself.... Hatred grew inside him. He strongly kicked the drawer on the bottom of his bed angrily. The drawer magically drew open and hit the back of his leg painfully. "Ouch!" He exclaimed and was about to push it back until....  
  
The Firebolt caught his eye.  
  
He slowly picked the shiny broom up, as if he was holding something really valuable. He set the broomstick on his bed and stared at it for quite a while. He couldn't help but several fat teardrops dropping on his bed sheets. He grabbed a handful of his bed sheets shakily.  
  
Sirius gave him this broomstick.  
  
He couldn't help it but think back the wonderful memories he had have with his godfather. He thought back the time when Sirius first mentioned to him for living with him if his name was cleared. Harry was really happy that he could finally leave the Dursleys. He thought his dream would come true... until he died. Harry had lost all hopes of living with his godfather.  
  
He sniffed and stood up. He carefully took hold of his broomstick and was about to put it back into the drawer, until a squared mirror caught his eye. He set the broomstick back on his bed and grabbed the mirror. He held it up, and saw his own miserable, gloomy reflection looking teary back at him. His bright green eyes narrowed.  
  
Sirius gave him this mirror.  
  
This mirror is somewhat like a muggle telephone. If you say the other person's name that had the same mirror, then the other person will appear magically in the mirror. Well, Sirius had the other mirror. "Sirius." He mumbled.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
He knew Sirius would not appear in this mirror. He knew... he knew that he will be gone forever, and no matter how much he cried out his name, how much he yelled, screamed, shriek... Sirius would not appear. Why? Because he is dead.  
  
He cried out loud.  
  
Sirius Black would never come back.  
  
Harry Potter woke up from an uneasy sleep. He spun around on his bed, for he does not want to get up. His eyes slowly opened, and bright sunlight poured into his small and hopeless room. "GET UP NOW!" A shrilly voice of a woman was heard beyond his bedroom. "NOW!!!"  
  
"Argghh..." Harry mumbled. A tall form of a well-grown young man stood up. "Coming!" He shouted back. He hastily walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed his sneakers. He slipped them on rather plainly and opened the door.  
  
A mean Aunt Petunia stood before him. He stared blankly at her. "I'm awake."  
  
"Then come down! You still have breakfast to make!" She cried. She then stomped loudly down the stairs.  
  
Harry scratched his head, making his black hair messier than ever. He yawned and slowly trampled down the wooden staircase.  
  
"Hurry up boy!" Vernon Dursley cried irately as Harry stepped in the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" Dudley, Harry's cousin who sat across from Uncle Dursley, jumped up with surprise as Uncle Vernon hit the dinner table with extreme force.  
  
Harry stared coldly and deeply into Uncle Vernon's eyes. "Why won't let Aunt Petunia cook? She's the person who cooks," Harry whispered quietly.  
  
Mr. Dursley's ear shot up straight and twitched. Apparently he had just heard what Harry had just said. He shot up his chair and advanced toward Harry, shaking the whole house due to his great amount of weight. "You boy..." He began, his face shaking with anger; his eyes popping, his purple face turning deep scarlet, "You shall do what me and Petunia tell you to do, okay?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Remember what Moody told you after I got out of the Hogwarts Express last month?"  
  
All the three of the Dursleys shook as he said Hogwarts, Harry's school of magic. "Don't mention that... that... horrible name under my roof!" Uncle Dursley warned cautiously.  
  
Harry shrugged and leaned on the kitchen counter. "He told you to not treat me badly. Or..." Harry's cold glare came upon him, "He'll come."  
  
Uncle Dursley whimpered. He stared at Harry dangerously, as if Harry was a scary monster that will attack him in any moment. Harry noticed this stare and he smiled coldly, "You don't want that, do you?" Harry crossed his arms.  
  
Uncle Dursley opened his mouth to argue back, but thought that it was best to not to, and closed his mouth. He scoffed and sat down on his chair. "Petunia, I'm hungry."  
  
Aunt Petunia stared at Uncle Dursley with disbelief. Her big eyes came upon Harry, and Harry stared at the kitchen floor, grinning with triumph. She cursed and quickly walks toward the stove.  
  
Dudley slowly stood up from his chair, making the table shake. Harry looked up at him. He could see scary brown eyes looking back at him. It seems that Harry's sudden speech scared Dudley half to death. "I'll... I'll be in my room." He let out a tiny scream and ran to his room.  
  
Harry's smile broadened. He's having the time of his life.  
  
After Harry stepped foot on the Dursley's household at Number Four, Private Drive, a month ago, he seemed to change a lot. The Dursleys were not ordering him to do things as much and usually, they ignore him. Even when his best friend, Hermione Granger, called him with a phone a few weeks ago, they didn't seem to care. Probably because Moody, Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in his fourth year, scared Vernon Dursley to death with his huge blue eye back at the train station. Harry became braver, stronger toward the Dursleys. And the Dursleys seem to have no intention to fight back.  
  
However, no matter how much the Dursleys ignore him, he's not happy about it. He'd rather the Dursleys treat him as how they used to. No matter how coldly he reacts to them, he won't be happy, because he's not with his friends, not with Sirius. His stomach ached as he thought more about Sirius. What's the point of thinking about him? He thought. He's dead. There's nothing you can do about it. He looked up and saw Uncle Dursley staring at the television, with the same scared expression. "I won't be eating." He said tiredly and walked toward the staircase.  
  
A small whimper was heard as Harry passed through Dudley's bedroom door. Dudley was still scared. This time, he didn't laugh, nor did he care. He just walked back toward his room; thinking about that Dudley was just a stupid fat chicken.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom, and the next second, something white and fluffy flew toward him. "Hedwig!" He exclaimed proudly as a beautiful female snow owl landed steadily on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled joyfully. Hedwig pointed her wing at Harry's desk and flew to her cage.  
  
Harry walked toward his desk, and saw an envelope. And on the envelope, was the familiar messy handwriting of Ron. Harry's heart raced. He has not gotten a letter from his best friends for so long. He tore the envelope open with excitement.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 16th Birthday!  
  
Harry looked at the finally working digital alarm clock by his desk. He had totally forgotten that today was his birthday. Flooding with excitement, for today was not a bad day, (All his birthdays were horrible.) he read on:  
  
Now this time it was a fast post. Well Duh! Hedwig is doing the entire posting! Anyways, I have brought you something that I think you would like, as a birthday gift. It's called a Forgiver. This crystal ball grows green whenever you had mistaken someone for what they didn't do. It will tell you to forgive them. This ball would be really helpful with Hermione. You always mistake her. HA! Isn't that funny! Ok... I'll stop.  
  
Well this isn't the real present. There's ... more... Read the other letter!  
  
Anyways gotta go. I will see you soon! I know I will see you soon!  
  
Always remember, Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione and Hagrid will give you your birthday presents when you come. They've decided that it's best that they give it to you directly. Well... have a great birthday!  
  
Harry furled his brows. Come? What does he mean by come? He shrugged and grabbed the box that came along with the letter.  
  
He ripped the box opened, and found a really small clear ball in the box. He picked up the ball and let it roll on his palm. The ball was a very beautiful sight indeed. It gleamed toward the bright sunlight and flashed different colors around the room. He smiled and set it back in the box.  
  
He found the other letter in which Ron was talking about, which came along with the package, and grabbed it. He flattened it in front of his face and read:  
  
CLUES WERE FOUND, TELLING US THAT SIRIUS BLACK MIGHT NOT BE DEAD.  
  
Harry's heart stopped. His breathing was faster. Sirius? Not dead? Impossible. Harry saw Sirius fall behind that curtain a month ago. He saw him die. How can he not be dead?  
  
But a smile was managed to appear on his face. His hopes were not totally gone. His dreams did not turn into nightmares. Hope began to flood back into him. Sirius isn't dead. Sirius isn't dead. He stood up straight. His hand's shaking while clutching the letter. He would have shouted. He would have jumped for joy... and he did.  
  
"SIRIUS ISN'T DEAD!" He cried loudly, jumping onto his bed. Hedwig let out a confused shriek. "SIRIUS ISN'T DEAD!" He shouted again.  
  
Tears began to flood in his eyes. Yet these tears are not tears of sadness, they are tears of happiness, for today was Harry Potter's best birthday ever. 


End file.
